1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods of treating autoimmune and chronic inflammatory diseases, and organ transplantation rejections and more particularly to such methods using pyrimidine biosynthesis inhibitors.
2. Prior Art
A dysfunction of the immune system can manifest itself as an autoimmune disease such as multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematous, and the like, and chronic inflammatory diseases. Organ transplantation rejection may also be an immune-based inflammatory response. Agents which have an immunosuppressive effect would be highly desirable for the treatment of these diseases.
3. Information Disclosure
Dichloroallyl lawsone is an anticancer drug which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,699, granted Apr. 11, 1972, to H. Putner.
Pyrazofurin and pyrazofurin B are antibiotics having antiviral and antifungal activity. These compounds, their alkanoyl derivatives, and their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,999, granted Apr. 9, 1974, to Williams et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,999, granted Dec. 21, 1976, to De Bernardo et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,836, granted June 1, 1976, to Gatowski.
N-(phosphonoacetyl)-L-aspartic acid (PALA) and its analogs are compounds useful for the treatment of cancer. These compounds, intermediates thereto and their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,126, granted May 12, 1981, to Schultz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,070, granted July 29, 1980, to Schultz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,464, granted Dec. 18, 1979, to Schultz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,759, granted May 15, 1979, to Parsons; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,306, granted Dec. 11, 1979, to Parsons.